eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 12 - Flowers Of Isolated Helpless
Overview Synopsis Mischa asks Renton to listen carefully to what she's about to tell him. She tells him that Eureka isn't human, which Renton says is impossible and insists she has some kind of illness. Mischa says she didn't believe it herself, but she is now sure that Eureka isn't human, and Renton is in shock. Holland announces his return on the intercom and orders everyone in their position. He says the city is in danger and they need to prepare for an emergency takeoff. As the Gekko takes off, they witness dozens of antibody Coralians attacking the city, which includes devouring people as they try to run away, which horrifies Renton. The news announces an emercency evacuation of the city and announces the mysterious creatures as Coralians. The crew is surprised that the creatures are Coralians because they have never seen them in that form, but they feel that they've seen the color of the eyes before. Holland tells them that Coralians can take on many different forms and Eureka is also a Coralian, which shocks the crew and Renton still refuses to believe it. At the military tower, Dewey says the Coralians are beings who live on the planet, with different appearances, thought to be connected to each other, and divided into male and female to prosper. Dominic asks if the Coralian that just attacked was male, and Dewey says yes according to Adroc's theory. Dominic then asks how they turn out female, and Dewey says it has something to do with Eureka, whom Dominic remembers from when he kidnapped her and Renton. Dewey explains that they don't have access to the Coralians through Anemone, but if they had Eureka's data, dewey will be able to control the planet. Dominic finally understands that Dewey's goal is to control the planet in order to become a god. On the Gekko, everyone is admiring the new repairs of the Nirvash, and are glad to have the Amita Drive back. Axel tells Renton that now that the work is done, he should come back home to Bellforest, and points out that ever since Eureka's condition worsened, Renton hasn't been able to sleep. Axel mentions that Bellforest has a lot of things to offer Renton, which are lots of pretty girls, a ref spot, friends, and school. Although he begins to cry at the possibility of returning to his hometown, Renton agrees. He brings lunch to Eureka, despite that he's still wary of her condition, especially when she reaches for a drink and little bit of scub touches his hand. He tries to convince her that he isn't bothered by it, but she asks him what he's talking about. He then shows her a mechanical duck he made for her, but then he starts crying as he mentally asks for her to smile for him. Renton goes to his room to pack his things, as Holland and Talho come in. Holland asks him if he's afraid of Eureka, which Renton admits to. Renton further says he shouldn't be afriad of her, but he can't help it and her expression never changes, and he knows she will remain as a monster. However, he still struggles to believe it and says he should have never liked her in the first place. Mischa tells Eureka that everything her health seems normal despite her condition, and Eureka asks if Renton is afraid of her because she is different. Mischa says it's human nature to feel fear, even if it's painful for her, but Eureka says she doesn't feel pain because she has decided to stop trusting people, which shocks Mischa. Woz detects missiles coming towards the Gekko, which ends up being hit, and Ken-Goh announces that it's the military attacking them, with the 505 heading towards them. Holland realizes the military followed them from the city, orders an emergency lockdown and everyone in their positions. Talho tries to stop Holland from going to pilot the ship because he isn't fully healed yet, but Holland refuses to listen and Talho hits him as she says she will pilot the ship. Military soldiers land on the ship and enter inside; however, they are caught in a gun fight with Hap and warns Holland of their location, and Holland realizes the military is not here to claim the ship. One of the soldiers hacks into the computer system and retieves Eureka's data, and they decide to kill Eureka. Trivia *In the anime, Renton reacted to the news of Eureka being a Coralain with calmness and acceptance, but he still didn't fully understand the importance of her identity until he and Eureka were at the Promised Land and got to the Scub Command Cluster. *Unlike the anime, Renton was horrified that Eureka was a Coralian and sees her own kind murder a whole city's population, leading him to see her as a monster and consider leaving the Gekkostate. *In the anime, Eureka always felt pain due to her depression and not knowing anything going around her. *Unlike the anime, the SOF was reinstated after Dewey was released from prison and were assigned to kill everyone on the Gekko and retrieve Eureka's biology data for Anemone. *In the anime, it was Talho who told Renton about Eureka being a Coralian; here, it was Mischa. Category:Eureka Seven